Runaways
by LinkinBizkit97
Summary: "You sure you're ready to go?" "Of course I am. Been preparing for this for a long time" Craig said as he dumped Kenny's bags in the trunk. No more turning back now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – I'm fine

"Ok class, today we're going to discuss about a very common urge that most teenagers have when they feel they can't get along with their parents anymore, or can't find their place or…yeah, well. Anyone's got a clue?" Mr Garrison asked the class.

Of course he was met by silence, followed by Wendy who eagerly raised and shook her hand. Wendy Testaburger, also known as "the teacher's pet". It seemed like there was nothing this girl didn't know.

"How about someone else…let's see…Clyde?" Mr. Garrison said, trying to get the boy's attention. As usual, Clyde was passing notes with his deskmate, Craig. This didn't go unseen by the teacher.

"Dude, I think he's talking to you..." Craig leaned towards his best friend.

"Huh? Wha-..what did he ask?" Clyde turned towards the teacher, hoping he'd ask the question again.

"I dunno, something about teenage urges and shit"

"Oh, like sex and drugs and stuff?"

"No dude" Token, their friend who occupied the desk behind them poked Clyde on the back "It sounded like something bad and depressing".

"Clyde, you either give your answer now or you'll get an F" Garrison threatened, getting real tired of the student's shit.

"Uhm, I dunno man...cutting? Suicidal thoughts?" Clyde scratched his head, trying really hard to think about what depressed teenagers would do.

"Well that's not exactly it, but you were pretty close. Wendy?"

"Ahem" Wendy cleared her throat and got up."Running away from home, Mr Garrison" she said, slightly turning her head towards Clyde, giving him a superior look.

"Correct, you may sit down. Now I would like you to give me examples of..blah blah blah…his words slowly faded, as the class continued to fret and do anything but pay attention.

"Man, she's fucking annoying" Clyde said, glaring daggers at the back of Wendy's head, while nearly snapping his pencil in half. "Did you see how she just got up, like she was about to give a really important speech or something? Gosh, I can't wait for high school to end and never see her fucking face again"

"Just calm down" Craig tried to reason his friend, but was quickly interrupted by a snapping sound. "That was the last pencil you had, wasn't it"

"Ah, don't worry. Token's gonna lend me another one, right buddy?" Clyde smiled and turned around in his seat.

"Wha? Who do you think I am, the Pencil Fairy? That was the last penc..no, scratch that, the last THING that you borrowed from me." Yo, Tweek!" Token elbowed his desk mate, waking him up from another daydream he was having "Clyde wants a pencil"

"GAH! N-no! I DON'T have one! S-sorry…" Tweek apologised while shaking and squirming. He was quickly beginning to feel sad. "I'm SO sorry!"

"It's cool dude" Clyde smiled

"GOD! I'm so useless! Augh!" he started shaking even more. He always panicked when he thought he was a burden of some sort. His self-confidence was really low.

"Dude it's okay! Look at me" Clyde tried to get his attention "It's cool, all right? Everything's fine. Look-Token's fine" he pointed at their black friend, who immediately grinned towards the shaking blonde. "And I'm fine. Even Craig's fine, right Craig?" Clyde poked his desk mate, without receiving an answer.

Craig was, yet again, silent. After watching Clyde's efforts of trying to calm down their friend, and after hearing his last question, he began to wonder. Was he really fine? He looked around the classroom until his eyes landed on the blackboard. It seemed that while they were trapped in their own world, Mr Garrison continued with the lesson and had asked the students to come to the board and write some reasons regarding their discussion. Reasons teenagers have or find, that make them want to run away. While examining each sentence, Craig started to realize something, and suddenly he felt a slight pain in his stomach that quickly reached his chest.

He found himself in what was written on the board. It was like the class was asked to describe him and his life. Everything was true, from "not getting along at all with parents/siblings" to "feeling trapped/ unwanted/ unneeded". No, he was not fine, and he had known it for a long time. But the thought of running away…that actually never occurred to him. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Then it hit him. He knew what to do. He was going to run away, and he knew exactly WHO he was going to take with him.

"Craig?! Earth to Craaaaig!" Clyde snapped his fingers in front Craig's silver eyes.

"What"

"I said…You're fine too. Riiiight?" Clyde furiously winked at him, forcing himself to smile as wide as he could.

Craig looked at him, then turned to Token and Tweek. He sighed, and for the first time that day, he smiled. "Yeah…I'm fine.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the South Park characters.

Chapter 2 – Count me in

"What's even more interesting about the praying mantis is the way they mate. While mating, the female-

Bzzzzzz Bzzzzz

…

"Right. As I was saying, the female will eat the male's head and-

Bzzzz Bzzzz

…

"Kenny McCormick."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Is that your phone that's interrupting my lesson?"

"Well, uhm-

Bzzzzz Bzzzz

"Can't you turn it off?"

"I can't ma'am, it's nothing like the other modern cell phones. I either reply or smash it on the ground" the teen smiled slightly at the teacher. "It's probably mom trying to tell me our house is on fire again, or something…"

The teacher sighed and rubbed her temples. Kenny was a special case indeed.

"You may go out and reply, but be back in 5 minutes, clear?"

"Cristal" Kenny grinned and left the class. Once he entered the empty hall, he leaned against the wall and checked his phone. Three messages from…Craig Tucker? Curious, he called the other boy, and was met by his annoyed, whispering voice.

"Dude, I told you not to call me when I'm in class. Didn't you read those messages?"

"Yeah, well, I told you not to message me while I'm in biology, either. You know she's watching every move I make. Anyway, what's the deal?"

"I can't tell you right now. Garrison's gonna ask Token something, I just know it. Meet me after school in the backyard"

"At the stairs where those goth kids hang out? You got it, Tucker" Kenny grinned and hanged up. He lazily opened the door to the classroom and took his seat.

"Everything okay, Mr. McCormick?"

"Yes, ma'am. Ma just found a rats nest behind the fridge and freaked out. No biggie"

X

"Dude, I'm telling ya, once winter comes and it starts snowing, I'm gonna shove Wendy's face in the biggest snow-covered-dog-turd I'll find and then-"

"W-won't you..GAH! Get in trouble with S-. Stan?"

"Psh, yeah right. Stan's the biggest pussy I've ever seen. I bet he fights like a girl." Clyde replied, smiling towards his blonde friend.

Him, Tweek and Token were currently heading back home. They seemed quite care-free, even if the gang was missing one of its members.

"So…where's Craig again? It's not like him to stay at school after classes. Of his own free will, that is."

"Jesus, Token, I told you four times already! I. Don't. Know. Ok?! He told me he'll catch up with us later and then *poof*. No more Craig"

"GAH! POOF?! Just-..just like th-at?"

"Yes, Tweek…I MEAN NO! Tweek, he didn't disappear, alright? I was trying to explain how fast he ran off, you understand? Like, those metaphors, y'know?"

"Dude, I don't think he gets it…" Token said, noticing Tweek shaking and blinking furiously.

Seriously. You have to be extremely careful with what you say around Tweek. The dude always exaggerates. I mean, it was not like Craig was in trouble or doing something stupid and stuff, right? He was not like that.

X

"You can't be serious…"

"I'm dead serious"

"Well, I can't tell that for sure, can I? Since you have that serious…poker face on like…12 out of 24"

"It's 24 out of 24"

"Oh right, I forgot you frown even when you sleep"

"Kenny would you just stop fooling around for once in your life? I'm not the type that just goes telling stuff like this, and you know it"

"Calm down Craig, I know, ok? I got it. I just can't help but wonder if you know exactly what you're putting us into"

"Us?"

"What?"

"You said *us*"

"Didn't you just invite me to come along earlier?"

"So you're in?"

"Yeah, well, dunno how to put it but life at home isn't quite Heaven on Earth. I mean, I've been thinking about running away for like, 4 years. But I don't exactly have a precise destination or a car so…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know dude, everybody else's life seemed so much better than mine, I just didn't think someone would want to leave their luxury and just, hit the road with the poor kid y'know?" Kenny sighed, trying to find his words.

All of his life he was constantly reminded that he was lower than the rest and that he'll never fit in. His house was a wreck, his parents were fucked up and his older brother was a mess. There were times Kenny thought his only goal in life was to take care of his little sister, Karen. But since she was no longer living with them,(she was staying at a classmate of hers) Kenny slowly lost his purpose and started to fade away. For a depressed teenager like him, it seemed that suicide was the only answer.

So one night, two years ago in Stark's Pond, a trembling Kenny with a rope in his hand could've been found wandering in the dark, looking hesitantly at the trees. Luckily, Craig found him and stopped him from hanging himself, and that's how they became friends. But, even if they were pretty close, Kenny never thought of telling Craig about his wish of running away.

Needless to say, he was shocked when his black-haired friend made the first step and asked him to tag along.

"So how's it gonna be, Tucker? You DID plan it all out, didn't you?" Kenny grinned, his blue eyes full of excitement.

"Trust me, McCormick, we won't end up lost in a desert, or looking for food in trash bins" Craig smiled slightly.

"Psh, dude, I'd rather live with you in a cardboard box than go back to that hellhole".

"That won't be necessary. Here's what you'll have to do. You go home, pack your bags silently. No one has to know, got it? Take whatever you want with you, shit, take anything that's considered yours, we'll have plenty of space. I'll come for you at let's say, half past midnight, okay? So make sure you don't fall asleep and sit by the window. I wouldn't want to have to honk for you or someth-

"Wait! Hold on!" Kenny clasped his hand over Craig's mouth. Man, this dude talked a lot when he was excited.

"Honk for me? With what? A bike horn?" Kenny asked, slightly amused. He didn't quite get the honking part.

Craig, however, was not amused.

"Oh yeah, Kenny. I'll come to get you with the bike. We'll ride towards the sunrise on our two-wheeled trusty steed. You fucking moron" he slapped Kenny on the back of his head, while the blonde shook with laughter.

"I was obviously talking about the CAR's horn, you idiot. Bike horn… " Craig facepalmed.

"Wait. You lost me again. What car?"

"Uh…my car?"

…

"You…"

…

"…you have your own car?"

"Yep."

This time Kenny was a little more confused than before.

"Since when?!"

"Since I turned eighteen. Bought it with my own money. Actually, money that grandma kept giving me for sweets. I just saved and saved and bought it. I didn't drive it, though. So it's still in the garage, collecting dust."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" this time, it was Kenny's turn to facepalm. "You had a car all this time and didn't even drive? Who does such a thing, dude?!"

"Where the hell am I supposed to go with it? Drive it to the kitchen? Anyway, as I was saying, make sure you don't fall asleep, and keep an eye out for me. The car is blue, even if I doubt you'll see the colour in the dark. You should also get some rest once you finish packing. Actually…no. No. Scratch that. I'd rather you sleep during the whole ride than have you talk non-stop."

"Should I take offence to that?"

"Whatever. I don't care. Just make sure no one will suspect a thing. See you at midnight." Craig started walking towards his house, when suddenly Kenny grabbed him by the arm, making him turn around.

"Dude, I think you just lost me again. You mean we're leaving today?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't plan on staying here any longer. So make your choice McCormick. You're coming with me, or not?"

Kenny looked at Craig's silver irises, trying to find out if he was really serious. Once he made sure there was no sign of fooling around in his eyes, he grinned and made his choice.

"Count me in".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Chemicals between us

Craig got home at 8pm, and since they were leaving at midnight, he had enough time to pack the whole house if he wanted to. He opened the front door of his soon-to-be-ex-home and didn't even bother to take off his shoes. He approached the stairs and glanced towards the living room. There, sitting on the couch with a beer in his left hand and a remote control in the other, sat Thomas Tucker, clearly unaware of his son's presence or intentions. Not that he cared. Neither him nor his wife ever did.

Craig started climbing the stairs, making sure to skip the third step that always creaked, and quickly made it to his room. Usually, he wouldn't give two shits if anyone was bothered by the sound, and he'd sometimes step on it as hard as he could, but not today. This time, he had to be as quiet as a mouse. Once he entered his room he went straight to his closet and pulled two large suitcases from under a tall, wooden wardrobe. He grabbed every single item of clothing he owned, along with his books and laptop. He even took down the Red Racer posters that have been hanging on the walls for the last 10 years.

When on the verge of leaving their childhood house, one would usually have second thoughts. A *normal* human being would stare at the room that had sheltered him or her for so long and flashbacks would start forming in his/her mind. Craig was sure as hell not having any second thoughts. By the time he was ready packing, there was nothing left in the room apart from an empty bed, two nightstands, a desk and a chair. He was actually thinking of taking the curtains and the damn rug with him!

"All set" Craig said to himself while standing in the middle of the room, hands on hips, his silver eyes analyzing every single corner of his chamber. Nothing that could remind someone of his existence had to be left behind.

"Now, to prepare you for the trip" he murmured, turning towards his desk, where a little green hamster cage was standing. Inside it there was a brown guinea pig that had a long white stripe on its back.

"Today is the day, Stripe." Craig said as he refilled his pet's water bottle. "We're finally getting out of here. I just hope Nana won't mind me bringing you along. I mean, she was happy when I told her about my plans and when I mentioned McCormick she was actually excited and kept going on about how relieved she was hearing that I have a friend or …something like that. She'll adore you, no doubt about it." he smiled, gently petting Stripe's head with one finger.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

11pm. Just one more hour until departure. The house was as silent as a grave.

Craig quietly dragged his two large suitcases out of the room and closed the door behind him. He sneaked down the stairs, carefully avoiding the third step and glanced yet again at the living room, where he spotted his father sprawled on the couch, snoring loudly. Perfect.

He succeeded in getting out of the house, and made it to the garage where his blue corvette was patiently waiting for him. He quickly opened the trunk and tossed his suitcases, making a mental note to leave some space for Kenny's own luggage, and then tried his best to close it as silently as he could. He then returned inside, grabbed Stripe's cage and without even taking a last glance behind, he closed the door of his bedroom for (what he hoped to be) the last time.

Just as he was about to open the front door, he heard a cough behind him. He froze. _"They got me"_ he thought, biting on his lower lip. Craig sighed and turned around, expecting to see his parent's figures sitting on the couch, arms crossed and glaring at him, but instead, he was met by someone with long red hair and half-lidded green eyes. Ruby, his little sister. She was just coming from the kitchen, a glass of water in her left hand, while she used the other to cover her yawn. The moment their eyes met, Ruby slightly flipped her brother off, and went upstairs, scratching her back.

…?

It took Craig almost 30 seconds to understand what just happened, but since Ruby ignored him completely and just casually went back to bed, he decided to let it be, and ran back to the garage.

He opened the backseat door and gently put Stripe's cage on the black leather couch and buckled it up. Safety measures, first. He hopped in the driver's seat, turned on the ignition, and off he went. Next stop, the McCormick residence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blue eyes full of anxiousness glared into the dark, searching for a sign. Many cars passed by, but none were dark blue, looked new, or were driven by a black-haired teen with a blue chullo. God dammit.

Kenny sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks. He should've waited inside by the window…he also should've taken his time with packing the bags. But he was just SO excited, the moment he got home from school, he started throwing everything he owned in an old, worn-out suitcase. And, considering how poor he was, that didn't take long. After packing, he sat by the window for almost an hour, grinning like an idiot, before declaring himself bored and deciding to wait for Craig outside.

Two hours later and here he is, standing stupidly by his run-down fence, suitcase at his feet, while he's constantly checking his phone. It's almost midnight and finally, Kenny spots a car that suits his description : dark blue, new, driven by a chullo-wearing dude. Hallelujah.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Craig stopped the car in front of McCormick's house and waited for Kenny to put his bags inside the trunk. Once everything was set, Kenny adjusted himself in the passenger's seat and so the long ride began.

"Hey, Tucker" Kenny smiled to his left, quickly analyzing the car. "Nice ride. I see you're punctual as usual and –oh!" his eyes widened for a moment before grinning and turning again towards Craig. "You brought the rat with you?" he teased.

Craig glared at him for a second before looking back at the road. "Her name is Stripe and she's a guinea pig, you moron."

"Ooh! So it's a she" Kenny exclaimed and he turned again, trying to pet Stripe but failing since she was up in her little, cosy, plastic house, not giving any signs of wanting to be touched.

"Yeah, she's a girl and apparently, not interested." the noirette slightly smiled, eyes still on the road.

"Fuck you, man" Kenny laughed and turned on the radio. He skipped some channels and randomly pushed some buttons before hearing a familiar line.

_*I want you to remember*_

"O-o-o Craig! Listen!" Kenny shook Craig's arm.

_*_ _A love so full it could send us all ways*_

"Dude it's Bush!" the blonde smiled, looking at the radio as if there was something very interesting written on it.

_*I want you to surrender *  
*All my feelings rose today*_

"I can't believe they play such amazing songs on the radio! It used to be full of commercial songs and other crap."

"Trust me, nothing's changed. You pressed the CD button. It's my music that's playing."

"Dude, this is my favourite song! It kinda suits us, don't cha think?" Kenny grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at his friend.

"Don't make me hate it and delete it, McCormick." Craig said, trying to sound as bored as ever. But maybe he was trying too hard.

And maybe Kenny realized that. He was no idiot. You can't delete things from a CD...but that wasn't the point. He could read people very well and he knew that deep down Craig thought about them too, when he downloaded the song and put it on his CD. But he'll never admit that. Kenny'll just have to wait a little longer.

_*I'll try not to complain*  
*I know that's a pisser baby*_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

__So, how's it going? Like this so far? Then please let me know and review!

I would also like to thank every single one of you guys that faved and followed this. It means a lot to me. Thanks again! ;)

I don't own the South Park characters, I just borrowed their names…and appearance… and some other stuff.


End file.
